oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Kree'arra/Strategies
Kree'arra is Armadyl's general in the God Wars Dungeon. Kree'arra is known for his armadyl helmet, armadyl chestplate, armadyl chainskirt and armadyl hilt drops; the former three provide some of the best ranged bonuses in-game, and the hilt is turned into the armadyl godsword, an incredibly powerful weapon popular with players. Requirements Quest Requirements *Death Plateau and Troll Stronghold to the point where you defeat Dad. Other Requirements *70 Range (minimum, cannot be boosted); recommended to have 85+. *44 Prayer; recommended to have 70+. *A crossbow of any type. *Mithril grapple Getting Killcount Armadylian killcount is often extremely tedious to get (not as much as Saradomin's), since Aviansies react to the player's attacks and will focus on them immediately upon clicking on them, even if they are being attacked by other monsters. You will want to pray flick their attacks so that you minimize the damage you will take when getting killcount. Ecumenical keys Ecumenical keys, obtained from killing any monster except Aviansies can be claimed in the Wilderness God Wars Dungeon. It is highly advised to keep a max amount of keys you can hold, since getting killcount is tedious, you may as well skip it with an ecumenical key. A second and/or third key can help for rebanking or if you die in the boss chamber. Tips *Always keep Protect from Ranged on; while you may think that it is safe to keep it off while Kree'arra is dead, Kree'arra's ranged attacks can hit up to 71 (much more harder then General Graardor's attacks). It is safe to keep it off for 10-15 seconds, but activate it after that short amount of time has passed. *After killing Kree'arra, focus on Flight Kilisa first, since his melee attacks will hit more often through your ranged armour, then Flockleader Geerin, and finally Wingman Skree. **Remember to bring Bones to Peaches tabs when coming; you will get 32 hitpoints back from the bones of Kree'arra and his bodyguards, which is a substantial amount. *Stay in the corners of the room when fighting Kree'arra; this way, you will not suffer from his knockback effects. *Never let Kree'arra melee you, because it is very accurate and he will often double hit if he gets to melee you. Kree'arra only melees if he is not being attacked by anyone. *A good way to dispose of Kree'arra and Flight Kilisa is to use Chinchompas. Chinchompas deal damage based on the primary target being hit; if you hit against your primary target, you will hit on all other targets that the chinchompa can damage. Since Flight Kilisa has defence then Kree'arra (level 175 Defence with no ranged defence against level 260 Defence with 200 ranged defence), you should be hitting frequently on him and damage Kree'arra well in the process. You will need to have Kree'arra get within melee range, however, for the chinchompas to damage him. *A toxic blowpipe can help recover some health during the fight. |-| Ranged = Recommended Skills: * 100+ * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ * 44+ (Eagle Eye) Equipment: * Weapon: Armadyl crossbow > Rune crossbow * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield > Blessed spirit shield > Odium ward > Unholy book * Head: Slayer helmet (i) (only if on an aviansie Slayer task) > Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Armadyl helm > Karil's coif * Body: Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop > Armadyl d'hide / Zamorak body > Black d'hide body * Legs: Armadyl chainskirt > Karil's leatherskirt > Armadyl / Zamorak chaps > Black d'hide chaps * Boots: Pegasian boots > Ranger boots > Bandos boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Armadyl / Zamorak vambraces > Black d'hide vambs * Amulet: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Archers' ring (i) > Warrior ring (i) > Ring of life * Cape: Ava's Accumulator > Ava's attractor * Ammo: 200 Ruby bolts (e) (for special attacking only to 50% health). Ruby bolts (e) are used only for special attacks until half of the foe's overall health remains. Afterwards, switch to the primary bolt, Diamond bolts (e). NOTE: ONLY USE RUBY BOLTS IF YOU ARE UNDER 90 RANGE. OTHERWISE, USE DIAMOND BOLTS FOR THE ENTIRE KILL. Inventory: * Mithril grapple * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs) * Any necessary god itemsRespective god items must be worn at all times prior to entering an area plagued with a god or gods' followers. The god item can be swapped or removed when entering the boss room since the boss is aggressive regardless. and/or secondary bolt if using any (optional) * 12-16 Saradomin brews * 6-8 Super restores * 1-2 Ranging potions * Trollheim TeleportDrop two Saradomin brews upon teleporting, and use a Glory or a ring of dueling teleport to grab two more brews and another Trollheim Teleport. See the drop trick. |-| Ranged Tank = Recommended Skills: * 100+ * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ * 44+ (Eagle Eye) * Weapon: Armadyl crossbow > Rune crossbow * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield > Blessed spirit shield > Odium ward > Unholy book * Head: Slayer helmet (i) (only if on an aviansie Slayer task) > Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Armadyl helm > Karil's coif * Body: Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop > Armadyl d'hide / Zamorak body > Black d'hide body * Legs: Armadyl chainskirt > Karil's leatherskirt > Armadyl / Zamorak chaps > Black d'hide chaps * Boots: Pegasian boots > Ranger boots > Bandos boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Armadyl / Zamorak vambraces > Black d'hide vambs * Amulet: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Archers' ring (i) > Warrior ring (i) > Ring of life * Cape: Ava's Accumulator > Ava's attractor * Ammo: 200 Ruby bolts (e) (for special attacking only to 50% health). Ruby bolts (e) are used only for special attacks until half of the foe's overall health remains. Afterwards, switch to the primary bolt, Diamond bolts (e). NOTE: ONLY USE RUBY BOLTS IF YOU ARE UNDER 90 RANGE. OTHERWISE, USE DIAMOND BOLTS FOR THE ENTIRE KILL. Inventory: * Mithril grapple * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs) * Any necessary god itemsRespective god items must be worn at all times prior to entering an area plagued with a god or gods' followers. The god item can be swapped or removed when entering the boss room since the boss is aggressive regardless. * 12-16 Saradomin brews * 6-8 Super restores * 2-3 Ranging potions * Trollheim TeleportDrop two Saradomin brews upon teleporting, and use a Glory or a ring of dueling teleport to grab two more brews and another Trollheim Teleport. See the drop trick. Category:Strategies